Passado em Palavras
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Shun encontra um livro que guarda as lembranças e o cosmos de um antigo cavaleiro, escrito para consolar sua esposa depois da guerra. Com o objetivo de esclarecer o passado da esposa e tranquilizar o cosmos do livro, Shun investiga a história do casal.


**Passado em palavras**

Shun jamais notara a existência daquele último corredor da biblioteca do Santuário. Estava espremido entre a prateleira e a parede, um vão de apenas trinta centímetros, que dava acesso a um empoeirado e esquecido canto. A única iluminação existente eram alguns raios de sol que escapavam, como que sem querer, de uma minúscula janela, situada próxima ao teto.

Era estranho usar uma lanterna para procurar livros ali, e Shun não conseguia se sentir à vontade com a grossa camada de poeira que cobria tudo. Sentiu os olhos e o nariz irritados por respirar mais pó do que oxigênio, mas seu interesse por aquele pequeno pedaço de cultura forçava-o a continuar.

Naquela seção, havia livros escritos por cavaleiros já falecidos, de antigas gerações. Havia biografias, histórias de guerra, descrições do Santuário de mais de mil anos, entre outros documentos. Com o restabelecimento de Saori no poder do Santuário, Shun podia se aventurar por esses locais que tão pouco interessavam Seiya e os amigos.

Há um mês trabalhava catalogando cada livro, separando cada obra por assunto, num trabalho praticamente interminável. E surpreendeu-se por encontrar mais aquela leva. Havia ali umas dez fileiras de prateleiras, todas recheadas de manuscritos, que mais tarde ele teria de catalogar e copiar. Sabia que acabaria trabalhando por meses naquela biblioteca por causa da recém-descoberta sala, mas o primeiro contato era um momento quase mágico.

Passeou com os olhos pelos títulos em grego, muitos deles se referindo a antigas batalhas ou técnicas de luta. Havia até a biografia de um cavaleiro de Andrômeda de duzentos anos atrás, com as folhas tão frágeis quanto películas de sabão. Leu alguns parágrafos do livro, até sentir, muito fracamente, um vestígio de cosmos.

Devolveu o livro à estante, caminhou alguns passos na direção de onde sentira o cosmos. Sim, ali havia um fragmento de cosmos, preso em algum lugar. Não era uma energia ofensiva, nem familiar. Mesmo Shun, com toda a sua experiência de batalha, não sabia ao certo como defini-la.

Caminhou até a última fileira e agachou-se para observar a prateleira mais baixa, já perto do chão. Precisou de um lenço para cobrir a boca e o nariz ao tirar de cima dos livros todo aquele pó. O pequeno cosmos vinha de baixo dele.

Era um livro vermelho, com a capa já rasgada. As páginas estavam amarradas por um barbante, num frágil improviso. Ao tocá-lo, Shun sentiu o cosmos invadi-lo e espalhar-se suavemente por seu corpo, numa expedição de reconhecimento. Seu próprio poder foi incitado por aquela energia, quase morta, e Shun decidiu fornecer-lhe mais vitalidade. Queimou o cosmos e transferiu parte de sua força ela, sem destruí-la.

A resposta foi imediata: o cosmos que envolvia o livro cresceu na cor dourada, de forma muito mais poderosa que o do cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Era um poder muito semelhante ao de Afrodite, mas ainda com características próprias. Sentiu o corpo tomado completamente pelo brilho dourado e ouviu, como se alguém conversasse por telepatia com ele.

'Neômia? Neômia? É você?'

"Neômia...?"

Como que chocada, a voz gaguejou.

'N-não é... É um homem. Quem é você?'

Como Shun podia estar conversando com um livro? De onde vinha aquele cosmos? Só encontraria as respostas naquele estranho diálogo.

"Meu nome é Shun. Eu sou o cavaleiro de bronze de Andrômeda..."

'De Andrômeda...? Eu pensei que Jasen fosse o cavaleiro de Andrômeda.'

Imediatamente, Shun sentiu-se gelar por inteiro com a indagação do livro. Foi sua vez de gaguejar.

"J-Jasen... Ele foi o cavaleiro de Andrômeda... Há dois séculos... Por volta de 1720. Estamos em 1991..."

'O... quê? Quer dizer que já se foram mais de duzentos anos... E Neômia não mais vive...'

"Infelizmente... sim. Mas, por favor, diga-me... Quem é você?"

'Eu sou Ixion, cavaleiro de ouro de Peixes.'

Aquilo explicava o brilho dourado de seu cosmos. Contudo, se Ixion morrera há mais de um século, como explicar sua existência?

"Diga-me, Ixion... Por que seu cosmos está dentro de um livro? Você já não morreu? Por um acaso é um fantasma?"

'Não, Shun de Andrômeda. Eu não sou o espírito de Ixion. Eu sou só um reflexo de sua alma, um pedaço de cosmos desprendido de seu verdadeiro poder e vinculado a este livro. Sou o resultado de uma refinada técnica que possuía quando vivo. Eu coloquei meu cosmos e minhas lágrimas nestas páginas para transmitir uma mensagem para Neômia... Mas ela não está mais aqui...'

"Mas seu cosmos durou até agora... É impressionante o poder que devia possuir quando era vivo. Poderia me explicar melhor sobre essa técnica?"

'Claro. Nós cavaleiros, quando temos o sétimo sentido, podemos acumular cosmos em objetos com um pouco de treino. O sétimo sentido é o cosmos superior dos cavaleiros de ouro, além dos seis sentidos. Controlando-o, podemos fazer milagres. Esse foi o enfoque de minha técnica depois que ganhei minha armadura de ouro. Com o tempo, consegui manipular o cosmos como desejava, mesmo depois de passá-lo aos objetos. Eu chamo de Cosmos Manifestation.'

"E como posso conversar com você agora?"

'O cosmos carrega um pouco da alma da pessoa ao ser transferido ao objeto. Como eu disse, você está conversando com o reflexo da alma de Ixion. A alma dele de fato está no Hades. Portanto, o verdadeiro Ixion jamais saberá que você conversou com ele.'

"Entendi... E Neômia? Quem é ela?"

'É a minha esposa. Eu escrevi este livro sobre a minha vida e minhas técnicas para passar meus conhecimentos adiante. Eu sabia que ela leria, pois me prometeu que seria a primeira pessoa a fazê-lo. Era época de guerra. Eu estava com a impressão de que morreria naquela batalha... Então coloquei parte de meu cosmos no livro com a intenção de fazer-lhe companhia, caso morresse no campo de batalha. Mas ela nunca apareceu para mim...'

"E o que houve na guerra?"

'Não sei, infelizmente. Você deve ter como saber mais dela do que eu. Minhas memórias estão limitadas ao momento em que o verdadeiro Ixion me deixou no livro.'

"Então é assim que funciona... Mas o que pretende fazer agora?"

Após um breve momento de silêncio, Ixion retornou com uma pergunta.

'Foi você que me fortaleceu com seu cosmos?'

"Sim. Estava curioso para saber o que aconteceria."

'Então eu vou pedir... que me destrua.'

"O quê?"

'Minha missão era permanecer com Neômia como companhia até que ficasse esgotado... Mas isso já é impossível. Então eu devo morrer. Destrua o livro, e meu cosmos se dissipará como fumaça. Não tenha medo, pois o verdadeiro Ixion não será afetado em nada.'

Shun ficou em dúvida, pois queria conversar mais com aquele ser de outra era. Mesmo sem Ixion ter nenhuma missão naquele mundo, tê-lo encontrado devia ter um significado maior do que a simples descoberta da ausência de Neômia.

"Desculpe..."

'Não! Por favor, Shun!'

"Eu farei isso... Quando achar o momento certo. Eu não acho justo que tenha esperado todos estes anos para não encontrar nada, Ixion."

'Shun!'

"Espere só um pouco. Logo entrarei em contato de novo."

Shun fechou o livro com cuidado e permaneceu longos minutos observando a capa daquela relíquia, que já caía aos pedaços. Não achava certo destruí-lo daquela forma. Depois de devolvê-lo à prateleira, saiu da sala, determinado.

--------------------------------------

Ao menos uma vez por semana, Shun e Saori costumavam jantar juntos, como manutenção de um costume da época em que moravam na mansão Kido. Antigamente, um dos cavaleiros sempre permanecia ao seu lado no Japão para protegê-la e, na maioria das vezes, era ele o único com paciência suficiente para acompanhá-la no serviço. O convívio tornara-os amigos próximos, tanto que não conseguiam permanecer muito tempo sem se ver.

"E como vai o trabalho na biblioteca, Shun? Ouvi dizer que você ainda ficará alguns meses na reforma. Estava tão abandonada assim?"

Saori tocara no ponto que desejava. Shun limpou-se com o guardanapo e esqueceu-se momentaneamente do prato de comida.

"É... O último funcionário era apenas um idoso apaixonado pelos livros. Muito amor, mas pouca força para conservar tudo. Agora que eu assumi, estou tentando colocar as coisas em ordem. Acabo voltando para casa mais coberto de pó do que em dia de treino. Mas mesmo assim, é um serviço prazeroso. Não imaginava que o Santuário tivesse um acervo tão vasto assim, com documentos históricos de séculos atrás e relatos antigos de outros cavaleiros! Técnicas perdidas, histórias da Guerra Santa, biografias dos cavaleiros de gerações passadas... Não entendo como tudo tenha ficado tão esquecido do resto do mundo enquanto Saga controlava o Santuário!"

"Saga apenas desejava controlar pela força. Mas mesmo ele não teve coragem de livrar-se de tanta história. Nós não podemos menosprezar as lembranças de antigos cavaleiros que, como vocês, lutaram com todas as forças pelo bem da humanidade. Suas memórias são muito próximas das que vocês estão tecendo agora, não acha?"

"Acho... Sei muito bem disso, Saori. Para falar a verdade, eu gostaria de perguntar uma coisa... Sobre um cavaleiro de mais de duzentos anos atrás, chamado Ixion... Ele era da categoria ouro..."

Saori perdeu o olhar na parede ao fundo, tentando lembrar-se daquele nome.

"Ixion... Ele era o cavaleiro de Peixes, não é? Não cheguei a conhecê-lo, mas ouvi muitas histórias dele, da época da última Guerra Santa... Mas por que deseja saber sobre ele, Shun?"

"Bem, eu encontrei um livro... as memórias dele. Mas estavam incompletas. Já pesquisei na biblioteca, mas não encontrei referências sobre o fim da vida dele... estou curioso. Eu queria saber se você pode me contar essa história..."

"Eu soube que ele se suicidou", disse Saori, brevemente.

As palavras da amiga repercutiram como veios de gelo por seu corpo. Os pêlos arrepiaram-se, junto com um choque, como se a morte tivesse sido naquele momento. Shun sabia exatamente qual era a sensação de ser atingido pelo Diamond Dust de Hyoga, mas aquelas palavras eram ao menos dez vezes mais eficazes. Aquele Ixion, de fala eloqüente e a mente madura, morrera cometendo suicídio? Shun não sentira nenhuma instabilidade emocional na voz do livro para um fim tão drástico.

"Ele se..."

"É, ele se matou, Shun. Mas não sei quanto à causa. Parece que tinha algo a ver com o lado pessoal, sabe? Na época houve uma guerra, contra Ares, o deus da Carnificina. Mas ele não morreu no campo de guerra. Ele retornou para casa e, um dia depois, matou-se."

"Não sabe o motivo disso?"

Saori negou com a cabeça.

"É uma história triste, não é mesmo? Shun, você sabe melhor do que eu. Não existe final feliz para um cavaleiro. Isso é muito raro."

-------------------------------------

Apesar da notícia do suicídio de dois séculos atrás, Shun não desistiu da investigação. Por indicação de Saori, dirigiu-se no dia seguinte à casa de uma serva do Santuário que, segundo a deusa, era descendente de Ixion e Neômia. Esperava encontrar alguma pista sobre as circunstâncias do suicídio do cavaleiro de Peixes naquela visita.

Quando Shun foi reconhecido, a velha de mais de oitenta anos apoiou-se no batente para ajoelhar-se e abaixar a cabeça, quase a encostando no chão.

"Senhor cavaleiro... Oh, meu senhor... Quanta honra recebê-lo..."

Aquele era um gesto antigo dos servos, que atualmente era menos exagerado. Shun sentiu o calor invadir a face; provavelmente se corara com a reverência. Não queria ser tratado como um ser superior, muito menos por uma pessoa idosa. Ajoelhou-se junto com ela e segurou-lhe as mãos com gentileza.

"Está tudo bem", sorriu. "Não quero que me veja como um cavaleiro, senhora. Pense em mim como um igual, ou melhor, como um jovem inexperiente. Eu só vim atrás de informações. Por favor, deixe-me ajudá-la..."

Mesmo com as palavras e a ajuda para levantar-se, a velha continuou com o olhar baixo, talvez enrijecido pelo costume.

"Muito, muito obrigada, senhor cavaleiro... Por favor, entre... Por favor, não se zangue por nossa pobreza... Oh, meu senhor..."

"Sou eu que deveria sentir-se honrado, senhora... Por ser recebido tão bem por uma descendente de Ixion, o cavaleiro de ouro de Peixes."

A velha parou de guiá-lo pela sala. Quase ergueu o olhar, mas deteve-se no último momento.

"Cavaleiro Ixion... Meu senhor... quem lhe contou? Oh, sou tão suja para falar!"

"Mas é claro que não!", retrucou Shun, indignado. "Senhora... vim até aqui como o verdadeiro pecador, pois quero ouvir sobre um passado do qual provavelmente não falam nesta casa. Sou eu que devo ser humilde para perguntar sobre o passado. Poderia, por favor, contar-me sobre o passado de gerações atrás? Sobre o cavaleiro Ixion..."

"O senhor cavaleiro Ixion... Meu antepassado..."

A velha olhou para o antigo retrato pendurado na parede, já desbotado com o tempo, de um homem vestindo a armadura de Peixes, numa pose que impunha respeito a qualquer cavaleiro. Vendo-o no quadro, Shun teve a mesma sensação que tinha quando olhava nas reuniões os cavaleiros de ouro sobreviventes. A altivez deles não fora conquistada sem trabalho.

"Meu senhor... Por favor, sinta-se à vontade... Oh, que sujeira! Que situação! Minha casa não lhe serve, meu senhor..."

"Está enganada", respondeu Shun, pacientemente. Para provar, sentou-se no sofá rasgado. "Sua casa é muito confortável. Gosto daqui."

"Ah, meu jovem senhor... Tão nobre e gentil cavaleiro, é tão piedoso quanto o antigo Ixion... que se apaixonou por uma escrava..."

Ouvi-la soltar alguma informação sobre Ixion animou-o mais. Shun sorriu e tentou continuar o assunto.

"Pode me contar mais sobre essa história, senhora? Adoraria ouvi-la."

"Senhor cavaleiro... Ouvidos tão nobres não merecem ouvir uma história tão vil, tão... indigna..."

"Eu sei um pouco dela", insistiu Shun. "O nome dessa escrava era Neômia? Ouvi dizer que Ixion se matou logo depois de retornar da guerra. Pode me dizer por que ele fez isso?"

"Não diga esse nome!!", gritou a velha, atirando, no ataque de fúria, um vaso em sua direção. Shun protegeu-se com o braço, e o recipiente espatifou-se no chão ruidosamente, como numa explosão. Em seguida, a velha atirou-se no chão, chorando.

"Não... Não... Perdoe-me, senhor! Perdoe-me, senhor! Pode me castigar! Eu sou tão suja! Tão suja!"

"Espere", disse, Shun, quase se desesperando. "Sou eu que peço desculpas por tocar no assunto... Não vai receber nenhuma punição por isso, eu juro!"

"Eu sou a cria da maldade! A escrava traiu o senhor Ixion! É uma ingrata! Quando o senhor Ixion voltou da guerra, encontrou-a entrelaçada com dez homens... Tinha veneno na bebida... Que desgraçada! Ela não merece um nome... Não merece um nome..."

"Ele não cometeu suicídio...?"

"Ela foi condenada à morte... Ela merecia... Minha avó, minha mãe... Todas nós merecíamos a morte... Somos tão sujas! Sujas! Nós sujamos o nome do nosso senhor cavaleiro... Nosso senhor Ixion..."

A serva caminhou com os joelhos até um armário, punindo-se por ter gritado com Shun. Arrancou um pequeno e antigo caderno e deitou-se no chão à frente do cavaleiro.

"Minha morte... Quero ser punida por isso, meu senhor... Por favor... Por favor..."

"Punida por quê...? Já disse... A culpa foi minha por tocar nesse assunto..."

"Punida por trair... o crime passa de sangue, de avó pra mãe, de mãe pra filha... Ele morre comigo... Eu quero ser punida..."

"Você precisa é de ajuda", murmurou Shun. "Venha..."

Shun não podia deixá-la naquele estado. Segurou-lhe a mão direita com a sua direita, enquanto a esquerda pousava nas costas da idosa, que não mais parava de chorar. Levou-a, entre choros e pedidos de morte, até o centro médico do Santuário, onde ela permaneceu sob os cuidados de um psiquiatra. Pegou o caderno que ela lhe dera e abriu. Já quase não era possível ver as letras, mas o cavaleiro pôde, aos poucos, desvendar a verdade...

------------------------------------------------

Já fazia uma semana, desde que Shun deixara a velha serva na ala médica do Santuário.O estado dela só piorava a cada dia, assim como o do cavaleiro. Sentia-se mais e mais pesaroso, enquanto copiava as linhas deixadas por Ixion para um novo livro, a fim de não perder nenhuma das informações. Por conta disso, desvendara todos os segredos da técnica chamada Cosmos Manifestation, descrita em detalhes no livro. O Ixion que se manifestara estava de fato desvinculado do real Ixion, mas era a perfeita imagem do cavaleiro; portanto, tinha sentimentos e pensamentos próprios, apesar de não poder gerar cosmos pela própria força. A técnica também podia ser usada para criar clones durante a luta, a fim de atacar o oponente em várias frentes.

O reflexo de Ixion esperou todos os dias pacientemente, embora perguntasse, por curiosidade, sobre a vida de Shun e os novos tempos do Santuário. Shun falara um pouco de Ikki e de June, assim como das batalhas que travara.

Era quase noite quando copiou a última palavra. Sentiu-se triste, apesar do cansaço de passar a limpo mais de duzentas páginas. Era o momento de dizer adeus ao seu novo amigo, e de contar aquilo que temia.

'Não é certo', pensou, enquanto carregava o livro até uma fogueira que preparara para cumprir a promessa. 'Por que tudo precisava ter terminado desse jeito para Ixion? Por que um cavaleiro tão exemplar teve esse fim? E por que... eu fui tão fundo nesta investigação? Melhor seria se não tivesse feito nada disso!'

'Shun', disse Ixion, 'hoje você me contará sobre o meu passado. Mas antes, eu gostaria de agradecer-lhe por tudo que fez. Apesar de sermos de épocas diferentes, vejo em você os mesmos princípios que agarrei em vida, vejo um verdadeiro cavaleiro de Athena. É por isso que gostaria que ficasse com isto.'

O cosmos de Ixion tomou-o, e sua mente perdeu-se numa ilusão, criada por seu amigo. Era uma massa de cosmos, que se juntava na forma de um arco. Essa massa com poder de ataque estava envolvida por uma corrente, semelhante à Nebula Stream. De certa forma, era um ataque que funcionava sobre a mesma base da Nebula Storm, embora fosse mais condensado.

'Você é um usuário do vento, pelo que me contou. Parece que nossos estilos de luta têm muito em comum. Esta técnica se chama Sudden Blade. Veja como o cosmos ganha força quando ele toma a forma da lâmina de uma foice... É uma das minhas técnicas mais poderosas. Memorize essas imagens, treine, e logo poderá utilizar a Sudden Blade no campo de batalha. Em você eu posso confiar, meu amigo. Eu sei que posso, pois você é um homem de grande nobreza e fidelidade.'

"Obrigado, Ixion... Eu prometo que utilizarei sua técnica para proteger Athena e os inocentes, com a mesma coragem dos cavaleiros da última geração."

'Fico tranqüilo ao ouvir isso. Mas acho que já está na hora de eu ouvir o passado.'

Shun hesitou, perdido entre as escolhas. _Ixion voltou coberto de suor e de lama, imundo, podre de sangue. Como é que pude amá-lo um dia? Ele só pensava em missões, em treino, em proteger a droga do templo, na deusa! Na puta da deusa!_ E o cavaleiro transformou em palavras apenas o que o coração permitia.

"Não foi uma batalha fácil aquela de Ares, não é mesmo...? Foi dolorosa, como sempre foi para todos nós. Mas você voltou para ela. Voltou por causa dela."

_ Ixion me abandonara após o casamento. Ele não tinha tempo para mais nada. Então busquei outros meios. Outros prazeres... Dele, só tinha o ouro recebido do Santuário, que garantia minhas noites. Quando voltava, ele fazia como quem não se importava, sorria e fingia gostar de mim. Dizia que escreveria um livro em minha homenagem, um livro especial, mas nunca vinha me escrever. Então, no dia da volta, ele me viu na cama com meus amigos. Ficou pálido, como se fosse uma surpresa._

"Você só não sabia que ela estava doente, Ixion... Que, a cada dia, você perdia um pouco dela... Quando retornou da guerra, Neômia já estava morta."

_ Depois de ver meus amigos irem embora, Ixion deitou-se na cama maculada, ao meu lado, e encolheu-se cansado. Meu Deus, como ele era ridículo! Ele começou a chorar, apesar de dizer que um cavaleiro sempre era forte. Mas, como chorava, justamente ele era um fracote. E de que adiantava agora? De que adiantava, se tinha me abandonado?_

"Não é uma história feliz, não é? Outro dia, Athena me disse que não existe final feliz para um cavaleiro. Eu suponho que ela tenha razão... Você sofreu demais, Ixion... Depois de lutar pensando nela, de sobreviver apenas por ela..."

_Depois de tudo, não dava pra ser punida pelo Santuário. Dei-lhe uma taça de vinho, que normalmente Ixion bebia sem questionar. Desta vez, ele parou antes de encostar os lábios no vidro, cheirou a taça e ficou mais pálido. Depois me olhou chorando e sorriu. Disse que, sem querer, deixara suas flores murcharem no templo. E bebeu tudo sem hesitar. Até hoje me pergunto se ele sabia ou não. Ora, que se dane!_

"Pensando nela... Por ela... você decidiu morrer, não é? Suicídio... Foi suicídio", repetiu Shun, afirmando a verdade. "Você tomou veneno e tirou a própria vida, Ixion... Esse é o seu passado."

'É por isso que ela nunca leu o meu livro, não é...?'

"É... E eu imagino como ficou debilitado antes da batalha ao colocar toda a quantidade de cosmos no livro... a ponto de durar até agora."

'É porque eu queria não apenas fazer companhia... Também queria protegê-la de qualquer coisa. Com o meu cosmos, ela estaria segura. Neômia era tudo para mim... Agora, por favor, Shun... Quando me jogar no fogo, meu cosmos se dissipará. Agora tenho certeza de que o espírito de Ixion está tranqüilo... no Hades, ao lado dela. Você diz que não há finais felizes... Mas eles estão juntos lá. Só de saber disso, fico tranqüilo. Vá, vá em frente.'

"Perdoe-me...", murmurou Shun, antes de atirar o livro no seio do fogo. Como dissera, o cosmos de Ixion desfez-se e desapareceu completamente. Shun ainda permaneceu algum tempo ali, de pé, vendo as folhas carbonizadas desmanchando-se ao vento, sentindo todo o peso da mentira e da morte atormentá-lo. Era melhor que ele sofresse no lugar do nobre cavaleiro de Peixes.

"Shun...?"

A mão de June acariciou-lhe o braço, aquecendo-o do frio noturno. Fazia dias que não retornava para casa devido ao trabalho de copiar o livro de Ixion.

"Estou preocupada... Está tudo bem? Você não volta há dias."

"Mais ou menos", respondeu ele, sem desviar o olhar da fogueira, que mais parecia uma pira. "Estou cansado."

'Cuide bem dessas pessoas', foram as palavras de Ixion, quando Shun lhe contara sobre Ikki e June. 'Porque podemos perdê-las num único segundo.'

"Vamos...", disse June. "vou preparar algo quente pra você."

Shun não podia ver a expressão por trás da máscara, mas sentia o sorriso dela pelo tom de voz. Sorriu-lhe, ainda triste, e abraçou-a de lado.

"Desculpe por esta semana, June... Vamos..."

O calor do corpo de June reconfortava-o. Precisava dele. Por muito tempo, ele não voltaria àquele lugar, pois estaria ocupado com algo mais importante. Não demorou muito para que a fogueira se apagasse.

Na manhã seguinte, servos limparam as cinzas, impecavelmente. Não havia mais vestígios do que havia se passado.


End file.
